BFDI after the finale (my way)
This is my version of BFDI after the finale. Special thanks to JacknJellify for BFDI and AnimationEpic for the Inanimate Insanity part, they are both awesome object show creators! Please don't post bad comments.' Bold is for when the story is telling what they're doing.' Enjoy! Part 1: Firey and Leafy are flying on the hanglider. Firey: Leafy, where should we land at? Leafy: Takes a long pause. '''I don't know. Firey: Wait, what's that in front of us? Firey: Is that Snowball flying on a pony?! Snowball: Umm...no? '''Is flying on a pony. LOL Firey and Leafy crash into SB and fall onto the set of Inanimate Insanity at the crappy cliff. Firey spots MePhone4 eating an otmeal raisin cookie. Firey: To Mephone4 '''Gross, is that an otmeal raisin cookie? MePhone4: Maybe... Stuffs the entire thing in his mouth and walks away.' '''The other contestants come charging at Firey and Leafy. They both jump off the cliff, Firey lands in the water, and dies for good. Leafy lands in the feces and gets stuck. GB hovers next to Leafy with a helicopter.' Golf ball: Well well well. Leafy, you have done something horrible and we want... Ice cube: Interupting '''REVENGE!!! Golf ball: Yeah, that. When we get you out, we will rip you, and crush you, and punch you, and just when you think it won't get anymore painful... '''Suddenly the helicopter breaks down and it sinks in the feces. Everyone else goes down the slope at the cliff to the tiny grass patch near the feces. Coiny: Well even though GB and the heli are gone, we can still get Leafy because her dumb jerky protection is gone! Ha! Coiny and Pin start to drag leafy out when mysteriously Firey yells "Hey!" Leafy: Firey! Coiny: HOW IS HE ATILL ALIVE!?!?! THE END OF PART 1... Part 2: Firey: Hey! Leafy: Firey! Coiny: HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE!?!?! Firey: Even though water is my poison, it can sometimes be useful too. Firey puts a boat on the water and shoots a cannonball at Coiny and Pin killing them, all the other characters run back to the set of BFDI except Leafy who hops onto Firey's boat. Leafy: Oh thank you Firey for saving my life, but how are you alive? Firey: Goes into flashback '''Well it looked like I was killed, but it was actually a dummy of me that I threw into the water, which I got from Walmart. Then I jumped off the cliff when Coiny and Pin were dragging you and used the boat to kill them, which I got from Walmart. '''Exits flashback And you were able to view my flashback because of this flashback tool, which I got from Leafy: Interupting '''Walmart, I know. Firey: I was gonna say Target. Leafy: :/ Firey: *Troll face* '''Firey and Leafy take the boat out to sea to sail off when... OJ: TAKE ME WITH YOU!!! Saying this while being chased by Salt who has heart eyes Back to the others... Pencil: Tennis Ball, build a recovery center, now! Tennis Ball finishes building the MRC Match: Yeah! The MRC blows up killing Match Teardrop: OMG Match, are you OK? Everyone else: O_O.............. Teardrop: Oh so now I talk and you guys are speechless, LOL THE END Credits play...music plays, Baby, baby, ohh...music keeps playing. Fries appears in front of the credits Fries: Seriously? Justin Beiber music. Really? That music...why would that music be here for credits at the end of a fan fiction? Ugh. BFDI makes no sense. David, do you think Justin Beiber music is bad? David: Aw...Seriously? Fries: Is that really all you say? David: Yeah Fries: you just said something else. David: Shut up Fries! Fries: o_0? Bomby falls while screaming and blows up the credits and stops the music. Shoop da whoop: IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR! BRAHH! THE ACTUAL END